


My Soul Belongs to You

by Hallospaceboyy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Summoning, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallospaceboyy/pseuds/Hallospaceboyy
Summary: Reader has been devoted to Lilith for quite some time, and decides to summon her, and offer her heart and soul.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	My Soul Belongs to You

You had been obsessing over Lilith for quite some time, been reading any materials you could find, fascinated. You can’t help but feel devotion and admiration toward the mother of demons, this legendary seductress. You yearned for the sexual gnosis that Lilith is so well known for, need to her to make you feel liberated, free. It’s strange, as you sit there, in your darkened bedroom, surrounded by black candles, the musk of incense surrounding you, about to attempt invocation of the mother of succubi herself, you know that in giving yourself to her you will feel liberated, emancipated in a way you had never felt before.

“I invoke thee, Lilith, Mother of Demons, Queen of Darkness. I offer myself to you entirely, my heart and my soul, Lilith, Mother of Demons, Black Goddess, I invoke thee,” You hold up the small dagger you’ve been clutching in your palm, and prick your finger, letting out a soft hiss. With your blood you smear Lilith's sigil on your chest, the swirling lines perfectly etched in your memory. The room remains still, and silent, and you feel tears welling in your eyes, tears of desperation.

“Please, Lilith... I need you...” You whimpered, tears tracking down your cheeks now. A sudden rush of wind blew through your hair, and your eyes widened when a woman, a beautiful woman, materialised before your eyes, perching on the edge of your bed. Long brunette hair cascaded down her shoulders, perfectly curled, and her cheekbones looked almost dangerously sharp. Her bright blue eyes watched you coolly, her painted red lips curling into a smirk. She wore a long, emerald green silk robe, the neckline devilishly low, the buttons starting way below the swell of her breasts. The robe didn’t button all the way down either, so as she crosses her legs, taking in the sight of you, her slender legs are on full display.

“Well, that was quite the amateur attempt at summoning me, but I couldn’t help the curiosity at your... very generous offers,” Her voice was sultry, and you felt a strong pull in your lower abdomen. She was more bewitching than you could ever have imagined. You’re sure that if you weren’t already seated, her voice alone could make you weak at the knees.

“I-I...” Your eyes remained wide, your cheeks wet, and your breathing was heavy, your chest heaving and the bloody sigil there had begun to dry, forming a crust on your skin. Lilith's eyes roamed there, taking in the sight of her mark tainting your bare chest, revealed by your loose fitting, low cut black silk chemise.

“You’re quite the delicious thing, aren’t you sweetling?” Her slender fingers grazed down her own chest, teasingly low and your eyes followed, as she knew they would. “Come. Approach,” Lilith commands, and you obey immediately, rising from your ring of candles, and standing before her.  
“Giving yourself to me isn’t something to be taken lightly, precious. What is your name?” 

“Y/N, Your Unholiness,” Lilith chuckled at the formality, and you blush.

“Lilith is fine,” She reaches forward and strokes your cheek, wiping away the now drying tears there, her touch was tender, and your lids felt heavy, closing of their own volition.

“I know that this is no game, Lilith. I-I need to find purpose in life, and I know I can find purpose with you. Belonging to you,” You took a deep shuddering breath, as Lilith's fingers traced lower, grazing the mark on your flushed chest. “I will give my soul to you, if you will take me. Please,”

Lilith pulls you into her lap, your thighs on either side of her, and she kisses you hungrily, all teeth and tongue, and passion. The kiss is fiery, and possessive, and you keen into her, fingers tangling into her soft hair. She smells of smoke and brimstone, and its intoxicating. You broke away, panting. “Maybe you will even learn to love me,”

Lilith smiled then. “I’ll agree to this pact, Y/N, but you must first give your body to me, and then your soul,” Her sylphlike hands come down to cup your ass, digging her nails into the flesh there through the silk, and you buck against her, biting your lip.

“Then take me, I am yours,” You murmur, and Lilith lets loose a low growl, lust igniting her, and she lunges forward, lips attaching to your neck, sucking and biting, sure to leave deep purple bruises. Her hands reach the front of your chemise, and she tugs, ripping the material clean down the middle with a strength you could not have expected such a slender woman to possess. You gasp, arching your back as she slides the straps off of your shoulders, letting the ruined garment fall to the floor. You’re straddling her completely bare now, and Lilith hums, hands roaming your body, stopping at your breasts and kneading them. 

“Only naughty girls forego underwear. You planned to seduce me all along, didn’t you? Little minx,” She breathes, voice thick with want, and she pinches your nipples, grinning at the hiss that earns. Her hand snakes down between your legs, eyes alight as she finds you dripping, coated with need for her, and her other hand suddenly grips your hair hard, bringing your face inches from hers. The force with which she used should have hurt, maybe would, later, but right now the rough handling only sent sparks of electricity to the apex of your thighs, even more so as her fingers parted your folds. Her hot breath fans your face, and you gaze into ice blue eyes with hooded lids, whimpering when her fingertips graze your clit, then move to press at your entrance.

“P-Please... Lilith...” You beg, wriggling your hips, the ache between your legs almost painful now, with the need to be satiated. Lilith obliges with a smirk, forcefully thrusting two fingers into you, and you cry out. She feels so good, and you’re sure you’re going to combust, burst into a cloud of ash right in her lap, your skin radiates heat, and Lilith is hotter still. The demoness thrusts hard, but slow at first, fingers finding a depth in you that you didn’t think possible, curling slightly, and you squirm above her, dripping onto her bare leg. Your eyes screw shut as she begins to move faster. “F-fuck!”

“Open your eyes, Y/N. Now,” You do as commanded, whining as you stare into Lilith's eyes. Her pupils are so dilated they look almost black. “I want you to look at me when you come. And keep looking at me,”

Nodding, you try with all your might to keep your eyes glued to hers. She's fucking you hard and fast now, and your hips are matching her movements, riding her fingers with reckless abandon, and the pressure is building in you. As you tip over the edge, Lilith's hand moves from the clutched fist in your hair to cup your cheek, and you rest your damp forehead against hers, eyes trained on hers as your orgasm rips through you, and Lilith doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow until your loud moans and desperate motions subside. She removes herself from you, and sucks her fingers clean, winking as you watch her, and then she kisses you, with a softness you would never have expected from a demon.

“Beautiful, and delicious,” She murmurs, stroking your cheek. Then, she bestows a single kiss to your forehead, closing her eyes, followed by a soft mumbling in Latin, and you feel a sudden lightness in your chest, and the same sigil you had etched onto yourself burns into the skin of your wrist, can see the lines in your flesh flash red hot, but you feel only a light tingling, and a bearable warmth.

“You’re mine now, Y/N. I hope you meant it when you proclaimed complete devotion to me,” Her voice came out a whisper, and you smile.

“I meant it, Lilith, my heart and soul are yours willingly,”

“As are mine, my dear,” 

Your heart skips a beat then, never expected Lilith to declare the same commitment to you. Couldn't know just yet that this was all Lilith craved, an unabashed love and devotion, that sometimes all Lilith wanted was softness and affection, after millennia of suffering and pain, and she knew you would give her that, was willing to give you that herself. But you weren’t about to ask, or argue, just gratefully accept. She would share all of these things with you one day, and you would feel only a surge of adoration for her, a happiness that you had brought her some solace, and the gentleness she deserved.


End file.
